New Life in Johto
by A Random Human
Summary: Amira Rose is a reformed villain attempting to rebuild her whole life in the Johto region, in the hope that she will not be found by neither her father, her cousin or her ex-boyfriend. However, with her repeatedly getting strange calls from someone, and having to travel with a trainer who reminds her of her dead mother, will she actually be able to rebuild it with her Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... I'll admit it... This is yet another one of those stories which I decided on posting once I had completed writing it... But I decided a few minutes to post it... **

**But okay then. You see, recently I have been developing a lot more of my OC Amira's personality and backstory. So, the other day I started writing this, where it is basically her life after she decides to give up completely after she is a villain for a few years. I've only got the first two chapters done... But I'm still going to be working on it whilst I am playing Pokemon Emerald, and maybe Heart Gold later...**

**So, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

"N- No... There is a reason why I always wear my sunglasses. Please don't tell me to remove them, Jasmine..."

"Amira... it is the middle of winter, and... um, there is a snowstorm. Surely that means that you should... take them off!" The black haired girl sighed as she removed her sunglasses then, but making sure that her eyes were shut. "Amira... that isn't funny."

"It isn't meant to be. Now can I put my sunglasses back on?" The Olivine city gym leader sighed then, before shaking her head.

"You are a strange girl, Amira Rose... A, erm, very strange girl... You show up out of the blue one day, injured, starving and... Wearing your sunglasses... With some strange guy yelling at you, saying that next time that he sees you that you are dead, and the next... you're walking around as though nothing has happened! Well... other than the fact that you still are really skinny..."

"Ugh... Please do not bring in- No, _don't even mention-_ my father, okay? He hates me, and wanted me killed."

"How come? I'm not letting you leave until you say! I, um, let you stay at the gym, basically living here, and all I want in return... is a slight explanation!" Amira sighed then, before she frowned, and wiped her face, as though she was trying not to cry. That almost made Jasmine laugh, because of the fact that Amira was usually very gruff and introverted, but was also known not to cry.

"Fine..." Amira opened her eyes then, before taking a shaky breath. One of her eyes was practically bloodshot, and looked as though she was unable to see from it. "My father hates me because of my ex-boyfriend, who happened to be a villain in the far off Oblivia region. However, my boyfriend kind of went insane with thinking of ways to take over the region and almost dragged me down with him. I ended up leaving him, and tried to see if my father would let me stay with him. I got met with a punch to the face. So, I was practically living homeless in poverty for two years. My ex-boyfriend helped me because he wanted me to accept him again, but I didn't. So, he responded by getting one of his Pokemon to attack me. It burned my eye, which basically re-triggered the pain from when my father hit my face. I wear sunglasses to cover that. But I also cover my eyes to hide my face if any sort of Pokemon Ranger appears, as they would just try and arrest me because of my ex-boyfriend." Amira sat down then, huddling herself up into her green jacket to keep herself warm as snow pelted into her face.

"Do you, um, want me to leave you alone for a while?"

"Please..." Amira always hated having to reminisce about those particular events. They practically destroyed her life from the inside out. It almost killed her afterwards, due to the fact that she barely ever had money, or could do anything about it. That is also the only reason why she was in Johto in the first place. Nobody would ever even consider talking to her, or considered her feelings in her home region, Almia, or in her almost adopted home region, Oblivia. She decided to go to the first region which she knew that she would definitely not be recognised as a villain, but as a human.

After a few minutes of sitting in the developing snow, she began to feel really cold, and decided that it would be best not to worry Jasmine that much, seeing her concern from previously.

However, that wasn't the case. There was that much snow, she could only stand up, not pull her feet out. Her hands were so cold, she couldn't grab the Pokeball belonging to her Blaziken either, which made her feel even colder.

She sunk to her knees then, before literally finding herself sinking into the snow. She didn't have the energy to pull herself up, or to even call out for help. She actually found herself giving up hope, just like during the two years of poverty that she lived through.

But as she felt her energy, her feelings and her senses start to ebb away, she heard faint footsteps behind her. It was a shame that she was unable to stay conscious long enough to see who it could have been...

* * *

"How... How could she have been out there like that for, erm, so long, and not have died?..." Jasmine mumbled as she glanced over to Amira, who was lying unconscious in a hospital bed in Goldenrod City. She really did look in a state worse for wear, due to the fact that she had gotten so cold out in the snow, and the fact that she was hooked up to an IV line.

Amira was strong though, despite her own self-doubt when she was conscious. She had pulled through so much, but had been so unaware of it. Even Jasmine was aware of that fact, despite only knowing her for a few weeks.

"Jasmine, why don't you return to Olivine city, and see how everyone there is, and how Amphy is? I can keep an eye on her for you, and I have your number, so I can call you."

"Really?... Thank you." Jasmine then ran off so that she could return to Olivine then, but not before casting a quick glance towards the former villain in the hospital bed.

"What a strange girl... I'm just as confused as Jasmine, how could she have survived how she did?..." The boy who was there shook his head then, before sighing. "She had better wake up soon. I know that I promised Jasmine that I would stay here... But I need to get to New Bark Town by Friday, or I will have to wait yet another year before getting my first Pokemon..." But then he shook his head again. "That sounds rude, thinking back over it again... Ugh, this is so annoying!"

"And your voice sounds annoying... Shut. Up." The boy jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice then, before he noticed that Amira, despite still being weak, and moments earlier unconscious, she still had the energy to clench her fists and grit her teeth.

The boy then gave off some sort of awkward, strangled sound then, which really got on Amira's nerves then. "Don't you have someone to be calling?!..." Amira couldn't help but shut up after that, because her throat was beginning to feel sore. The boy put his hands up then, before walking away to call Jasmine.

His absence then allowed Amira to do something which she had never done before in front of anyone, except when her father hit her or when she was with her ex-boyfriend. She began to cry. But the tears only came from her right eye, not her abused left eye. That is what made it even worse for her. But then she felt something next to her, which made her jump. It was her Gengar. That actually helped her to calm down.

Gengar was her very first Pokemon, who she had befriended when it was just a baby Ghastly when she was about five years old, and had ran away because she had accidentally pushed her cousin into a river. Her Gengar was also unlike most Gengar too, because it was really calm and loyal, as well as the fact that he had almost never cursed or pulled a prank, unless on Amira's command, rather than on his own initiative.

But moments later, she heard a noise come from her jacket, which was just next to the bed that she was on. Wiping away her last few tears, she then reached over and grabbed it. She then pulled out a present that she had got when she had been sneakily approached by her ex-boyfriend just after she had settled in to Olivine city, which was a Pokegear. She only actually had Jasmine's number on it though, because she 'accidentally' erased all of the data on it just after she had obtained it. But this number...

"Who on earth is that?"

* * *

**And nobody is going to know who called her for now... **

**But I am considering making this my main focus on here, as well as my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story on here too (speaking of which, I still need a few villainous OCs for that story before I get to work on any more of that...) and a story of mine on FictionPress, called Dimensional Magic (I don't go by A Random Human on there...)**

**So, hopefully, I may post chapter 2 tonight! Now then, should I battle Brawly yet, or wait until later? Decisions, decisions..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I give up! It is KILLING ME with the second chapter of my story being open on my laptop! It has been putting me off playing Pokemon Emerald too, so I may as well just post it now, so that I can get it off my mind!**

* * *

Amira shrugged on her jacket as soon as she was able to leave the hospital. It was so annoyingly quiet for her in there, despite her introverted attitude. She usually liked it if she intended for it to be quiet, but there was some times where she needed noise to stop herself from going too deep into thought about her past.

Almost as soon as she walked outside though, she was approached by a strange figure. She was definitely clueless as to who it was, that was for sure. "Amira? Amira Rose, if I am not mistaken?"

"Who are you and what do you want? I need to go and see someone, so make whatever you want to say quick."

"You don't need to know who I am. All that you need to know is that my master wants you dead."

The girl flinched at the last few words there, before she frowned and carefully reached into her pocket. She attempted to step back then, before the shadowy person grabbed hold of her bandaged wrist, of which was only like that because the doctors were keeping her alive when she was in a state worse for wear.

But then, she was able to send out one of her Pokemon. She didn't know which one she had pulled out, but it was soon revealed. It was her Tropius, her third and final Pokemon other than Gengar and Blaziken. "Release my wrist right now, or else."

"Or else what? You are such a scrawny girl."

"Or else I am going to make sure that you won't be on your feet for a while. Let go now, or else I will order my Tropius to attack you, and I will send out my-"

"Looking for these?"

"Gyah!" Amira yelped as another figure appeared to her other side, and grabbed hold of Blaziken and Gengar's Pokeballs.

"I wouldn't try to fight, or these two are going to get released." The seventeen year old then gulped as she realised that no matter what she did, she would either end up with two less Pokemon, or end up getting killed. But then she remembered something. That boy from when she had woke up in hospital was still in the city, because Jasmine had called Amira after the strange person, telling her to stay with him until he got his starter from New Bark Town, which she had to reluctantly agree to doing. If he were nearby, and if he were able, there could be a potential way to actually get help.

Tropius was beginning to get impatient then, at her trainer's lack of reactions and orders. It really was getting on the Pokemon's nerves. But then she realised something. Something which was so subtle, it was barely noticeable. Amira was slowly trying to move her wrist out of the person's grip.

So as a way to actually distract, Tropius then flew down to right behind the person holding onto Blaziken and Gengar's Pokeballs.

"D- Dude! B- Behind you!" the one holding onto Amira's wrist yelled out then, loosening his grip. Amira quickly realised what Tropius was doing then. She was making her presence known, so that they realise it, giving her a chance to actually slip away with her two other Pokemon!

Because of the person's loosening grip, she then carefully slipped her wrist out of their grip, and went and grabbed Blaziken and Gengar's Pokeballs, which had fell onto the floor by then. Amira then frantically looked for the busiest place within the city from what she could see, which had happened to be towards the gym there. So, she ran quickly, hoping that Tropius would return to her soon.

"The girl! Where is she?! You were mean to be holding onto her!"

"Wha-! Oh Arceus, she has escaped! It's that damn Tropius' fault!"

"Wait, now the Tropius has gone! Ugh, slippery kid!"

Amira was gasping for breath once she had reached the side of the Goldenrod gym then, before she heard someone approach her again. "What was all of that about?" Amira looked up and frowned at the sight of the boy then.

"You just witnessed everything what happened to me, huh? Well, why the hell did you just stand there?! Those guys wanted to kill me!"

"I can actually imagine many people wanting to kill you, Amira!"

"You take that-" Amira began to snap as she grabbed hold of the boy's shirt, before she noticed his eyes. They looked scared almost, yet also familiar somehow. Familiar in a way that she would never have thought. _No... She's dead. I witnessed what my stupid father did to her, that horrible man..._

"Ugh... Stop that... You sound like my parents..."

"Pfft, I bet you don't have them as bad as my father on his own!"

"THEY'RE DEAD!"

Amira was quiet then, as she thought through what the boy had just yelled out. _That's stupid... I shouldn't have silly thoughts which get my hopes up like that..._

But then her head began to hurt. "Don't you need to get to some town, kid?..."

"Oh... Oh yeah... You are definitely coming along with me though, right?"

"Yes, I am. I don't want Jasmine to hate me, and not let me actually have somewhere to live, but also... Some kid from there called me for some reason, saying that some guy there – I can't remember who – needed my help... I don't know why someone would ask _me_ for help though."

"You should stop self-doubting yourself, Amira. You aren't as bad as you make yourself out to be!" Amira went quiet after that. Both those words and the smile which the boy gave with those words reminded her so much more of the woman which she was previously reminded of.

She almost closed herself in then, before putting back on her trademark gruff frown, before folding her arms. She wanted some time for herself just to think about things which she knew that she hadn't thought about in years.

_I changed my name to Amira Rose once I had tried to run away for good from my father with my stupid ex-boyfriend... I didn't want to keep my actual name, Amelia Rose-Smith. I kept Rose in my last name in memory of my mother, who I found dead in hers and my Dad's bedroom when I was only four... My father always used my name whenever he was asked why something had happened, and why he hadn't sorted things out, just to get me into trouble... I then took my great-grandmother's name from my mother's side of my family, because she was one of the only people in my family who I could trust before she died at almost ninety years old when I was nine... But this boy, he reminded me of both my mother and my great-grandmother... His smile, his words... Everything. Could it be possible that my mother died..._

_Because I had a half-brother? No, that wouldn't be possible. Great-grandmother would have told me if that were true. She never kept a secret from me, for she had an amazing memory, which I somehow have too... I almost never forget anything._

_No, because I remember getting told too that my mother died naturally... Pfft, that can't be possible that the kid could be related to me!_

* * *

**So, Amira ****_may_**** have a half-brother, but she ****_may_**** not! That is going to be a secret held for a while! But some of Amira's past is revealed at the end! Her real name being Amelia Rose-Smith, her mother died when she was four, and the only relative who she could trust was her great-grandmother called Amira!**

**Ugh, if I get put off playing Emerald for much longer, I may as well start working on the third chapter of this...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third update today... *slams head into keyboard***

**Anyway, my DS is having to charge now... I can't play Emerald for now... I've had to fall over to my backup plan now, which happens to be Heart Gold! (I have a DS which has a broken top screen, so I can only play Gameboy games on that. I have a 3DS for all other games. Wait, why am I saying all of this?) **

**Anyway, on to the chapter, and my sixth cup of coffee today! (If you've read any of my other stories, you can tell that I am addicted to drinks with caffeine.)**

* * *

"New Bark Town is only five minutes away now!" the boy, who revealed his name to be Jaden when both he and Amira were trying to avoid the two shadowy people, who seemed to have followed them up until when they reached Violet City.

"Thank Arceus, maybe I can actually sit down for once... I can't be on my feet for so long after being unconscious." Amira hissed under her breath, making Jaden give her a strange look. "None of your business, you snoopy kid. Just get your flipping starter so that this can be over and done with!" Amira snapped then, before Jaden growled at her.

"Getting your first Pokemon is a serious matter, you kn-"

"It wasn't for me. I've been with my Gengar for Arceus knows how many years, and Gengar deciding to stay with me wasn't that serious."

"But Gengar is a relatively common Pokemon! Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita are extremely rare!"

Amira shot Jaden a glare then, before she put her hands in her pockets. "I'm considering turning around and leaving you-"

"Jasmine would kick you out into the streets." Amira tried to find a comeback, but was unable to find one suitable. Groaning in defeat, Jaden fistpumped the air, before grinning. "Jaden one, Amira nil." The girl could just feel the urge to raise her fist and punch Jaden in the mouth then, but she had to grab hold of her arm to stop herself.

_What would that make me if I did that? People here would see me as a villain, just like in Almia and Oblivia, and I would have to leave Johto too! I have had to suffer enough with having nowhere to go and nobody who could trust me... Plus, I don't want to be the villain anymore! I can't be, as that would basically mean that I have stooped down to my father's level! Again!_

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to annoy you..."

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Amira sarcastically spat then, before she pointed forward. "New Bark Town. You want your 'rare' Pokemon, be my guest. I need to go elsewhere in the town." Jaden gave Amira a strange look then, before shrugging his shoulders and walking towards the small town's lab. Amira, however, began to walk towards the body of water at the other side of the town. She had to find a specific place by the water's edge though, as what she had to 'help' this person with was supposed to be a large secret between her and this person.

"Good, you are here. Promptly too. I knew that I could count upon asking you, Miss Rose."

"Don't call me that. That was my mother's name, and I have had enough bad flashbacks to her death as it is recently!" Amira snapped at the person, who cunningly had their face covered by a hood, before they sighed.

"Fine then, Amira, is it? Anyway, have you considered accepting?"

"Hmph, you haven't told me anything about this yet! I only consider once I know what I am accepting or not."

"Smart girl. You can never trust a mysterious hooded figure, can you?"

"Not if you had at least half a brain. Now spit it out, I want to get on with my life."

"Okay then. I guess that I should just skip the explanation and get straight to the point then."

"Good. You've got two minutes to tell me, before I walk away."

"Hehehe... Such a feisty girl... Anyway, it is simply this..."

Meanwhile, at the lab, Jaden was having a tough time, trying to decide what his starter Pokemon could be. He was aweing over Chikorita, being distracted by Cyndaquil and annoyed in a strange way at Totodile (mainly because he had bitten Professor Elm's leg.) "This is so tough!" But then, he noticed something. Chikorita had went and attacked Cyndaquil as soon as she had thought that his back was completely turned. As he turned to face Chikorita, Totodile tried to bite Cyndaquil. That shocked Jaden completely, before he put on a straight face. "Elm, I want Cyndaquil as my starter. He is getting bullied by Chikorita and Totodile."

"Hmm... Is he?"

"Yes. Look, Cyndaquil has a bite mark which matches the teeth of Totodile on one of his legs, and on his back is where Chikorita has tried hitting him with the leaf on her head. I want Cyndaquil as my starter."

"No wonder Cyndaquil has tried distracting me so many times... I'll have to make sure that the other two act more sensible towards their fellow starters- Hmm? Who is that?" Professor Elm got distracted from his sentence by noticing Amira standing by the open door, waiting for Jaden.

"Huh? Oh... Her... That is Amira. She was forced to accompany me here, and she is that girl that Jasmine is always going on about because of how mysterious she is."

"I can hear you, brat."

"I kind of figured that out." Jaden then received the little, neglected Cyndaquil's Pokeball then, before walking over to Amira. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Nothing. It is just that... There has been a slight change in plan. I've got to go along with you whilst you go around Johto as a trainer, okay? Because those people were after me, and they know that you were with me, you could get into trouble on your own." Amira felt weird as she said that then. She was actually finding it hard to lie her way out of letting Jaden know the truth of her little... Meeting.

But Amira was also mentally giving a faint smile behind her gruff frown, because she now had a dream to work towards. An aspiration, if you wish.

The person who wanted 'her help' was really wanting to help her. This person was actually a representative of the Johto Pokemon League. They knew about her past, because she had to tell them that so that they could allow her to be able to accept Jasmine's offer to stay at the Olivine gym with her. The league was willing to put that as a thing of the past though. You see, as of when Amira had originally started living with Jasmine, they were insistent on keeping an eye on her, but she was very well behaved. However, they noticed a change in Jasmine's behaviour, because she was concerned over how Amira was a bit reluctant and gruff with some aspects of life. So, they had offered for Amira to go to each of the Johto gyms, excluding Olivine's of obvious reasons, and see if she could get some knowledge on what it is like as a gym leader.

After all... The Pokemon league had decided that if Jasmine's behaviour was beginning to take its toll on her role, they would find a replacement. But they knew of Amira's battling skills. If Amira was capable enough, and if she had the right tips on how to be a gym leader, they were going to consider allowing Amira to stop Jasmine's distractions from her role, and allow the Olivine city gym to have more than one gym leader, such as in Hoenn's Mossdeep gym and Unova's Striaton city gym, but with the challenger's choice to be able to choose which leader out of Amira and Jasmine.

Amira's only concern was... What if these two assassins after her got to her before then?

She shook off her thoughts then. If she stays strong and determined, nothing could get in her way... Or could it?

* * *

**Amira gets a goal in life, and Jaden gets his starter... Yay... **

**Gosh, I am sounding so self-doubting right now, like Amira... Oh well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm going to say this now, just in case. Amira does have a relatively traumatic flashback to her childhood later on in the chapter, so I've put it in italics, just so that you guys know... Well, I almost cried writing it, but then... I'm pretty emotional. So, I'll let you all read the chapter now!**

* * *

"I have the feeling that something other than these 'assassins' brought on you wanting to stay with me, Amira..." Jaden stated as he attempted to walk away with his hands behind his head, hoping that Amira wouldn't follow, despite what he was saying, which reminded her to stay with him.

"... No. Nothing more, nothing less. Anyway, I can almost guarantee that if either of us stray from each other, one of us would end up in hospital because of those two fools." But Amira also had another thought in her head. Those two people worked for someone who wanted her dead. Who could she round that to? People who hate her, and have people working for them? That would be her father, her cousin and her ex-boyfriend, in terms of people who she knew properly. For all that she knew, it could be someone who hates her, has people working for them but who she doesn't know. But she quickly shook off those thoughts then, because she was going too deep into thought, and that always ends up bad for her, if that happens.

"Ugh, fine... It is just the fact that it seems kind of-!"

"Kind of what?" Amira then realised what Jaden had stopped for then, which made her burst out laughing. "You're afraid of the dark! It's only the sun setting, you dimwit!"

"N- No! It is the- the figure in the distance, walking towards us! I- I remember getting told by my father to avoid that one particular person, b- because he practically ruined his – and my – life!"

Amira felt a cold sweat on her forehead then. She knew who that person was too. She wanted to hide, but it was likely that the person had seen her by then. So, in desperation, she grabbed Gengar's Pokeball, and sent the ghostly Pokemon out. She knew that it was a fact that all Gengar were able to perfectly blend into shadows, but would end up creating the surrounding temperature up to 10°C lower. She was willing to risk it though, and she thought that if Jaden had at least half a brain, he would be willing to risk it.

So, she told him her plan quickly. However, it was cold enough as it was, due to it being the middle of winter. Jaden was not intent on giving himself hypothermia, just so that Amira doesn't end up as scared. That was kind of unfortunate for him though... As Amira dragged him to hide in a nearby tree's shadow with Gengar anyway.

"You fu-" Jaden began to yell, before Amira (a slight bit too roughly) muffled his voice out with her hand.

"Don't you dare swear to me. I'm doing this for both of our lives, you ungrateful brat! That guy is my father, and he vowed to kill me the next time that he sees me!" Jaden attempted to move her hand then, but he gave up at the mere strength of Amira's arm – bearing in mind that she wasn't even at full strength yet, with it being not even a day since she regained consciousness.

As soon as Amira seen that everything was fine after a few minutes, she let go of Jaden's mouth, just to end up getting kicked in the shin.

"What was that for, huh?!"

"That guy swore to kill me the next time that he sees me, plus- Wait a second... What's a violent guy like him doing, going to New Bark Town?... Unless..." Amira began, before she began to fit the pieces about her father together. He was a criminal who operates in the shadows. People trust him, before he stabs them in the back (some cases being literally!) He also tends to steal what he wants, which would be seriously bad if what he takes is of value.

"Let's just go. That guy killed my mother, and I don't want to get any closer to him." Amira sighed, knowing that he was right about getting any closer. Her life was in enough danger being in the same region as him, let alone near him. "Actually... It's getting late. I want to get to Cherrygrove as soon as possible, and I may go back to this route tomorrow, and see all of the Pokemon here..." Jaden then yawned, before grabbing Amira's wrist just as forcefully as she covered his mouth minutes previously.

Later that night, Amira had decided to sit quietly, looking out of a window in the only place that she knew that she couldn't be distorbed, which happened to fortunately be a room which she was allowed to stay in at the Cherrygrove Pokemon Centre. She was glad too that they had given Jaden a room at the opposite side of the same floor.

She had also made sure that her Pokemon were being healed as she looked out too, because she wanted complete silence, whether she ended up crying or not.

She still had something playing on her mind from earlier. Why exactly was her father heading to New Bark Town?

She sighed then, deciding not to let her father dominate her thoughts, and drive her more into madness than she had recently been.

She lay down then, not bothering to check the fact that her feet were on the pillows, and her head was at the foot of the bed. She was used to that sort of thing though, with the amount of times that, thanks to her relatives, she had ended up with a broken ankle. She had hoped that she could just sleep like a Snorlax for once that night, however... That wouldn't be the case.

She would find herself being plagued by horrible childhood memories as she slept.

* * *

_"Oi! Brat! Show your face now!" Amira suddenly noticed her six year old self hiding in the corner of her bedroom, hugging her knees, crying, and covered in bruises, cuts and scars, the most predominant of which being a large bruise on her left knee. _

_She then noticed her father literally walk through her as she was in the present, before he focussed on her six year old self. "I- I didn't do anything... I- I swear!"_

_"Yes you did, you know that you did! I didn't see what happened, but I know that it was you!"_

_"B-But-!" _

_"You keep that big mouth of yours shut around me, you insolent brat! Now, you are going to pay for what you did! I've lost my job, because of some screw up on some work of mine! You need to stop thinking about yourself so much, Amelia!" Amira covered her mouth to hold back a gasp as her father then kicked her six year old self in the knee then, before pushing her into a wall with a large amount of force. Then he just walked out, with a smug grin on his face. _

_Amira then grabbed her head as she remembered that day's events from her six year old self's perspective. She slowly walked over to her weak self, before noticing just how weak she was. She couldn't remember that, she must have been too weak to remember that. She felt a tear fall out of her right eye then, before she looked at the state that she was in when she was just six._

_Just six..._

_But then, she noticed the six year old's eyes open. She (younger) was aware of her (older) presence._

_"A- Are you someone... Wh- who can help me see my... my mummy again?..."_

* * *

Amira shot awake then, before she attempted to stop the tears from flooding down the right side of her face unsuccessfully. She was never aware at just _how _desperate she was to_ die_ when she was six years old.

"Are you okay? Everyone could hear you crying in your sleep..." Jaden complained from the doorway then, before Amira realised that he had seen her crying.

"J- Just go away... Leave me alone."

"No. I can't leave someone who is crying alone, even if it happens to be someone who attempts to act tough in front of everyone. Why were you crying anyway?..."

"Ah- Uh- I- Ugh... Please promise to never tell anyone..."

"Sure, I promise."

"I was abused by my father when I was only a child, after my Mum died when I was four... At only six years old I wanted to die to be safe with her. My only comfort in life was whenever I was able to escape and to meet my great-grandmother. My father was questioned time and time again as to how I got into the state that I was... And he always responded with that I was getting mixed in with the wrong crowd, and that no matter what the restrictions he put on me, I was able to disobey, so that I was the one ending up getting lectured, not him. My great-grandmother tried to force my father to hand my care over to her... But she died when I was nine. I ran away when I was ten with a boy that decided to appear at my bedroom window one day. My father never changed in the years that I was gone... He's horrible, just horrible... He ruined my entire childhood as of the day that my Mum died thirteen years ago..."

"And I guess that is the main reason as to how you were so strong after getting caught in that snowstorm the other day, and how you were able to stop me from talking when he was nearby a few days ago?"

"What?! DAYS?!"

* * *

**So, Amira wanted to be with her mum when she was six, and she was also out of it for a few days. However, there is a reason behind it being a few days, but I'm not revealing just yet! **

**By the way, I am only updating this story now because I still have insufficient amounts of villains for my PMD story!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I don't know if I even wrote this in many places, but about a week ago, I ended up with a relatively serious hand injury. I was barely able to write or draw. However, I wrote this chapter in very small bouts each day. However, today it isn't as bad, so I have decided to get back to some writing and drawing. But wow, the end of this chapter took so long to write! Plus it almost made me cry... Why must I cry so much whilst writing this story?! Anyway, on to the chapter~!**

* * *

Amira sighed as she folded her arms on her bed. Jaden had decided to keep an eye on her though, so he was stood in the corner, trying to avoid getting caught in one of Amira's potential outbursts. However, he was unaware that Amira was actually trying to hold back her anger. She knew that if she wanted to reach her dreams, being able to hold back her anger would be something essential, and something which she needed to practise.

"Where is your Cyndaquil?" Amira then asked, trying to get her mind off the fact that she had been sleeping for days, three according to Jaden, and the fact that her father was somewhere in Johto.

"He is just having a small check-up. He was badly hurt by the other two starters, and he needed quite a lot of looking after before I could be able to go elsewhere other than Cherrygrove."

"Poor thing..." Amira whispered then, before Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"What was that strange thing that I just witnessed?! Was that Amira Rose showing sympathy?!" Amira then shot a glare at the boy, who just snickered. He found it fun to annoy Amira, but didn't find it fun being at the direct end of her anger.

"Shut up, kid. I'm a human too."

Jaden frowned at Amira then, before shaking his head. He then walked towards the door then, before smirking. "One day, I'll be much stronger than you, Amira. I will be stronger than you in terms of Pokemon and brute force."

"Dream on, Jaden. Nobody has the wits to even confront me in terms of strength without Pokemon. That says a lot." Jaden then stuck his tongue out then, before grinning.

"I guess that I will be the first then. Well, if you aren't counting-"

"I am pretending that day didn't exist." Amira then snapped, due to her trying to forget about the day that she got confronted by the two people who wanted to kill her in Goldenrod city, which really wasn't helped by her almost perfect memory, which meant that she would find it extremely hard to forget that or anything else.

"Anyway, I am going to see how Cyndaquil is, before backtracking a route to see the different Pokemon due to our rush through last time. Feel free to join me." Amira sighed, before shrugging her shoulders. She didn't know if she was in the right mood yet, because she still felt tired, yet was also urging to go outside. But her conflict of thoughts about going outside was then disturbed by yet another phone call.

"Arceus damn anonymous callers!" Amira yelled then, angry that almost every call that she had got ever since the snowstorm was anonymous, but with only one person (sort of) revealing themselves.

But even so, she answered.

"Whoever you are, I don't care."

"_Amelia, that was very rude of you. I knew that you definitely would be as bratty and immature as ever."_

"Look, who in the name of the distortion world are you?! I don't like having to guess."

"_Ame-"_

"And don't freaking call me Amelia!"

"_Hmph, fine Amira. Anyway, I would be watching your back. Actually... No. I'll be watching someone else's back. I hate you, Amira I want to get you. I want to get you where it hurts."_

"Huh?! Just tell me what on earth you are going on about!"

"_Just watch out for someone else's back. I could strike at any moment, Amira."_

Amira then noticed that the other end of the call had gone completely dead. It shocked her at what they were saying though. Watch someone else's back? Whose back? Not to mention the fact that she rarely socialised, so she had no idea who could be effected by this threat!

But then she had a thought. What if this person had been keeping an eye on her recently? What if they thought that Jaden _actually_ meant something to her? She was practically a forced babysitter! She didn't care about Jaden much! The only time that she felt any need to care for him was when she spotted her father!

Unless they knew something that she didn't.

Which was exactly the case.

* * *

"Yep. I know. I'm awesome. Aren't I, uncle?"

"Alexandra, you don't need to be so self-absorbed. Anyway, did you do as I said?"

"Yes, uncle! But... Why that kid? I mean, they don't even seem to like that kid!"

"I chose that boy, Jaden, is it? Well, I chose him because I know how important he will become to Amira when she finds something out..." The blonde girl tilted her head in confusion then, before looking at her uncle.

"Until she finds out what, uncle?"

"The main reason behind her mother's death."

"Which is?"

"I killed her. And all because of that boy. That boy is Amira's half-brother, but she just doesn't know it. Yet."

"Gyah! You're a murderer?! Please don't kill me, uncle!"

"No, I am just very good at persuading people into doing regretful things. Anyway, why would I kill my favourite girl of the family?"

"Really, uncle? You really think of me as more important than Amira? Your own daughter?"

"Yes, Alexandra... Now please, stop with the stupid questions. Amira would have seen how idiotic you are if I didn't give you a script for that call! Or if I hadn't got one of my Pokemon to manipulate your voice!"

Alexandra went quiet as she began to fiddle with her hair then. She had no idea at just how insane, and deep into his own ideals that her uncle had gone to. But she didn't care really. He was her uncle, and the only person willing to take her in after her parents had abandoned her because of how tough she was to bring up.

She sighed after that though. She was almost killed by Amira in one of her rampages once too. She would do anything to get her revenge. However, if anything like murder becomes evident to her, she would definitely go and warn Amira, hating her or not.

She then ran out of the room then, before entering her own, and going under her bed and pulling out a box. As she opened it up, she then pulled out a smashed photo frame, yet with the photo still intact. It had six people on it. A happy brunette woman holding onto her freckled, grinning daughter of about three years old, yet another brunette, who also wore glasses. Then there was a happy-ish man stood next to them, giving them both a hug. Then there was three others. A blonde pigtailed girl who had her tongue sticking out whilst over her parents' shoulders, who as their daughter, were blonde.

She then began to cry looking at it. "Mum... Dad... How come you had to just leave me alone like that?... Aunt... You were always an idiot... Why did you even risk doing what you did? And _Amira_..." Alexandra huffed, spitting Amira's name. "You are a fool. A big fool. You're just bringing yourself closer to your death, continuing how you are... But I miss those happy times as toddlers... We always laughed... Grinned... We played together without a care in the world... But then you began to leave me after your stupid mother's death! Once I asked what the bruises all over your body were... You shoved me into a deep river with the help of some dumb ghost Pokemon that you had found! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU STUPID COUSIN!"

* * *

**So, the idiotic cousin Alexandra is very conflicted in her thoughts over her cousin! And yup, Jaden, without Amira realising, is her half-brother. I had that planned from the beginning...**

**Oh, and by the way, my updates at the moment will be very erratic. Our internet is coming and going, and my Dad will be calling Sky tonight to see if they can sort it out. *very unhappy face***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ooookay... This has been such a boring week so far. I know that I have now mostly recovered from my hand injury, but I have been doing drawing much more than writing, and I have been working on a new story which I am intent on finishing at least half of the storyline by September 4th, when I go back to school.**

**But I did just finish writing this chapter alongside the other writing! By the way, I am also considering adding some of my other OCs into the story, namely Skye (check my current avatar. That's a drawing of her that I did yesterday); Amber and Damien (because I can't have one without the other, and I just love these three OCs of mine in general!)**

**So, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Gosh, what _is_ the matter with you, Amira? I mean, something has been different with you ever since your 'episode' this morning..." Jaden stated as he looked at Amira, who was just stood facing the water in Cherrygrove. Moments later, Jaden looked at Amira's reflection in the water. "Your sunglasses. Again. Seriously? IT'S WINTER, FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!"

Amira frowned then, before looking at Jaden. "I said this to Jasmine, and now I am saying this to you. Make sure that it stays in your thick skull. I wear my sunglasses for an important reason, which I do not want to give away." She then turned away from the water, before Jaden grabbed her arm.

"You sound just like my mother sometimes... Very secretive and always tells someone else something before you..." Jaden whispered, before Amira sighed.

"Your mother. What was her name?"

"Well... It has been almost thirteen years ever since her death... But her name was Caroline-"

"Caroline Rose, I guess?... Ugh..." Amira began to feel sick then, before she fought her wrist out of Jaden's grip.

"It was-"

"Oh **_GREAT!_** I'm not being forced to babysit any stupid kid!" Amira yelled out then, before pushing Jaden over and storming away. "I'm being forced to babysit... My brother... My brother which I never knew about..." She then whispered to herself, before clenching her fists. "I should've run away sooner..." Amira then turned back, and noticed that Jaden was no longer in her sight.

He had actually decided to just leave Amira be. After all, all that she had really done to him was get angry at him, use force on him, or just be simply mean. After that, she simply walks away saying that he was a 'stupid kid'. "So much for her starting to turn a new leaf. Stupid Amira- No. Stupid sister." Jaden snapped, before looking at the Cyndaquil on his shoulder, who was acting like a scarf. "Want to go and see if there is any trainers to fight on the next route? I've heard of some legendarily annoying trainer there, who fights with a weakling Rattata that is supposedly 'in the top percentage of Rattata'. How about that?" The Cyndaquil nodded, before he grinned and walked off to the next route.

Amira, however, was not as happy as Jaden quickly ended up. She was more annoyed than anything. But not at Jaden. At herself. She just felt as though she shouldn't have even come to Johto. She felt at that precise moment that she would have actually preferred living in poverty in Almia. But then she shook her head. She came to Johto for change, not for a better life. After all, she had made a few, emphasis on the word few, friends whilst she is in Johto.

Then she sighed, before reaching out for her Gengar's Pokeball. She felt the need to cry again. However, as she began to attempt to walk a safe distance away, she noticed that something was going on in the distance. It wasn't clear though, so she simply shrugged it off. Well, at least until she made out a figure in the commotion, and they looked relatively beat up too. "That's... J- Jaden!"

"What's the matter, kid? Can't take a little beating in a little Pokemon battle? Ha, pathetic! When and where did you get that weakling Pokemon, huh? Elm's lab five minutes ago?"

"S- Stop it! Leave my Cyndaquil alone!" Jaden snapped, before wincing from when he had ended up getting hit by a Pokemon attack because the people who forced him into a battle were getting bored of battling his Cyndaquil.

"Hmmm... Fine then. Looks like we'll just have to focus on you a bit more then, you little runt!"

Jaden winced again, before shutting his eyes and shielding his face with his fine right arm (his left arm was previously attacked by one of their Pokemon), expecting to get hurt. However, nothing touched him.

Then he opened his eyes, and noticed a person stood in front of them cracking their knuckles and cocking their neck. "That all you got, huh? 'Cause trust me, if you want to rough up my half-brother, even if I get so damn annoyed at him, you have to go through me." Jaden noticed a large gash running down Amira's entire body then, because of the Pokemon that the two people were attacking with possessed sharp claws (Ursaring and Houndoom) and had torn through Amira's shirt, leaving many gaping tears in sight.

"I bet that she's a rookie too, just like that weak kid!"

Amira let out a snicker then, before putting on a determined, yet at the same time, creepy grin. "That, you two big buffoons, are where you are wrong. I've had seven, close to eight years of experience with Pokemon battles, and even more in a... different sort of fight if you even consider laying yet another finger on my brother again."

"Ha, a little girl pretending to be big!" One of the two people laughed then, before Amira finally came up with something that would really scare the two off.

"Well, if you _really_ think that, you should be glad that you haven't heard about me in the Fiore, Almia and Oblivia regions. I'm a most wanted criminal. Now scram, before I end up wanted in Johto too!" One of the people flinched then, before looking at their friend.

"L- Let's go, dude!"

"Nah, she's bluffing! Look at the smirk on her face!"

"Oh really? I have the scars to prove it, as well as a Gengar who can plague you with nightmares about it." The other of the two then flinched, before they quickly called back their Pokemon and ran.

"Wow, tha-"

"Don't think that I did it because I love you, or wanted to. Mum would have wanted me to stick up for you, that's all." Jaden huffed then, before attempting to stand up. Attempting. "_Oh yay._ Another few days in Cherrygrove stuck in that plain Pokemon Centre."

"I've got a tent in my bag. We won't have to backtrack, and you can vent out your anger on a tree or something. Or maybe on that stupid kid with a Rattata 'in the top percentage of Rattata'." Amira glanced over at her brother (not like he could actually see her eyes due to her sunglasses) before putting on an extremely faint smirk.

"You already seem to really know me, Jaden."

"I usually hang out with Jasmine when you aren't with her."

And all Amira could react with was by doing a loud wolf whistle.

* * *

**No, this isn't any form of shipping. If anything, I'd get a new OC to ship with them, because I almost never ship an OC with an existing character in a fandom.**

**But yeah, a tiny bit earlier than I wanted (I was originally going to make it happen in Violet City), but Amira and Jaden find out that they're siblings.**

**Plus, you may have noticed my large hatred towards Youngster Joey.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I decided that I will use my other OCs mentioned in the last chapter, but also some others which I will not mention yet. Anyway, two of them are in this chapter, as well as Amira's other, gentler side!**

* * *

Jaden was tending to a small injury on his right ankle, before he looked up and noticed that Amira was actually smiling at something. Unfortunately, because of his ankle, he was not able to see much. But then he heard a small Pokemon's cry, and a Pidgey hopped out from behind Amira.

He couldn't believe it. Amira was usually very difficult when it came to talking to and looking after people. But Pokemon... She was completely different. She always seemed to have a smile, and she looked after them as though they were babies, and was really gentle. Jaden grinned then. His sister did have a soft side after all, just for looking after Pokemon!

Moments later, the Pidgey flew up and landed on Amira's shoulder, before she stroked its head, which made cozy up to her neck.

"Looks as though you have a new friend!" Jaden then laughed, before Amira glanced over to him.

"I am just good with Pokemon, that's all. I raised Gengar from when he was a Gastly that had got lost, Blaziken from when he was a Torchic abandoned by their trainer, and Tropius from when I found her getting attacked when she was weak and ill. I know what most Pokemon like and dislike too. I was stuck at home so much when I was little, the only thing that I could do when I wasn't getting hurt by my Dad was read all of the many books that were knocking around..."

Jaden nodded then, before he sighed. His sister really was a secluded person when growing up. He actually regretted not knowing that he had a sister when it came to that. "Anyway, who were those two who were attacking you earlier? I want to give them a punch for how they annoyed me for calling me a bluffer!"

"I wouldn't be worried about that, Amira. You told them about your past as a criminal. Imagine what would happen if word got out that a wanted criminal in three regions was in Johto?"

Amira's eyes went wide then. "Oh Arceus, you're right! But then... I also said to them that I know how to fight without Pokemon too." Jaden then nodded, before realising something.

"Where is the Pidgey?"

"Hmm... I don't- Oh great! It's in all of my stuff!" Amira yelled out when she noticed the Pidgey's head pop out of her small bag. But then it vanished.

"I have a feeling that Pidgey didn't want you to go without them!" Jaden then laughed when Amira reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball. Amira shot Jaden a glare, before she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hiya! Long time, eh Amira?" Amira's angry face went to startled then, before she pulled Jaden to his feet (making his ankle really hurt) and hiding behind him.

"IdidnotdoanythingatallIswearonmylifeandmybrother' s!" Amira rushed, before the boy frowned and shook his head.

"You aren't a criminal anywhere anymore, you dimwit."

"Huh?" Amira then asked, taking a small step out from behind Jaden. "What are you going on about, carrot boy?" The boy then went red in the face because of anger at what Amira ended up calling him because of his hair then.

"Uh... You two know each other?" Jaden then asked, before Amira frowned and nodded.

"Unfortunately. His name is Damien, and a Pokemon Ranger from Almia. I kind of hurt his younger sister when she tried to confront me once, and he and I kind of got into a large fight which ended up with him really hating me..."

"You broke my leg AND my arm! And left my little sister in hospital with broken ribs and a broken collarbone!"

"Yeah, right. But what did you mean before?!"

"Oh yeah, that's it. You aren't classed as a criminal anywhere anymore! Believe it or not, my girlfriend noticed you starving on a street once, and decided to leave you be. After a while of keeping an eye on you, it had showed that you weren't going to be a threat at all. So we decided that you should be left alone."

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?!"

"If you want another fight, then ye-"

"No. You stupid perverted bully!"

"And it's strawberry girl now! Come on, bro. We're going." Amira snapped, grabbing Jaden's wrist.

"Amira, I swear that you never had a brother." Damien then mumbled, before Amira glared at him and his girlfriend.

"Neither did I until yesterday! My Mum decided to secretly leave my Dad when I was three!" Amira growled, before she began to pull a limping Jaden away. "And don't talk to me the next time that you see me, Damien. You too, Amber."

"Oh no, we won't. Anyway, we are only here because we were running an errand, but when we heard that you were here we thought that we would come to annoy you. Plus we aren't to go back to Almia for at least two months, as we're having a break. We might just tag along." Amber smirked, flicking her hair out of her face. Amira felt like gagging then.

"YES. She's such a meanie big sister sometimes. She's only kind to Pokemon!" Jaden stated, before Amira went pale in the face.

"Damn you, Jaden..."

"Huh? Amira's kind to Pokemon but not to people?"

"Yeah, she is! You should have seen her with a little Pidgey that caught itself that she was with before! Apparently it's because her Dad-"

"SHUT UP, JADEN! I don't want anyone else knowing! You knowing is bad enough!" Amira snapped then, before he slipped down to the ground and groaned.

"Fine. But can you let my ankle rest? Those idiots yesterday sprained it!"

"What idiots?" Damien then questioned.

"Two thugs! They approached me, and attacked me and my Cyndaquil! Amira stood up for me though, and got a huge injury which doesn't seem to be bothering her at all" Jaden grinned, before nudging Amira's side.

"You have no idea how much it's bothering me..."

* * *

That night, Amira was looking up at the sky and sighed. Somehow, she still found more comfort looking up at the skies at night than looking after Pokemon. She was sat up in a tree too, because she felt the need that it would be best that she tried to avoid contact with Damien, because they both still (sort of) see each other as enemies.

"Ever thought about the tree's feelings?"

"Shut up, Amber. You're such a hypocrite." Amira huffed when she realised that Amber was sat on a branch at the opposite side of the tree.

"Geez, I'm just trying to get you to talk."

"Why? You can clearly tell that I don't want to."

"Unless you have realised, I am at the opposite side of the tree. Anyway, you just seem really lonely..."

"I'm just not used to Johto, that's all."

"Neither am I, my psychotic uncle who wants me dead lives here so I try to avoid the region."

"Wow, you have a sadistic relative too?"

"Yeah, who is yours?"

"My Dad. He didn't treat me like a human after my Mum died. Beat me up, kept me locked in my room, and all that junk. My stupid, evil ex-boyfriend helped me escape that... But then he tricked me into being a criminal. The only good that I got from that was self-defence..." Amira sighed, actually shocked that Amber would get what she was going on about.

"My uncle always hated me, because it was me getting kidnapped and my parents coming to rescue me which caused their deaths. He always called me a freak, but when he got my brother in on the act, that really sucked. He almost created a whole evil group just to have me killed. I honestly think he is still working on that..."

"My Dad is still intent on finding me and killing me... It's weird that we have something in common, strawberry girl."

"I know, Amira. Any why do you have to call me 'strawberry girl' just because I have red hair, and I just call you by the name that you go by, rather than something like 'blackberry girl' because you have dyed your hair black!"

"I just can't be bothered, really... But fine, if you insist, I will just call you Amber. Don't push me into doing the same for Damien."

Moments later, the two girls heard a loud Pokemon cry then, before something charged right into the tree, making both of them fall off, but grab onto the branches that they were sat on.

"A Heracross! But- But they don't live here!" Amber yelled out, before it rammed into the tree again, uprooting it. Leaving the two girls with two options. Let go, fall, and injure themselves, or to hold on, fall to the ground with the tree, and hurt themselves when they hit the ground. Neither of them had a Pokemon with them at the time either.

* * *

"That should just get rid of them both in one blow..."

"Uncle, why do we have to kill the redhead too?"

"She is the niece of a colleague. He wants to get rid of her, and he promises a large reward for us if we get rid of her for him."

"But... What about the two boys? Amira's half-brother and the ginger guy?"

"They will be dealt with appropriately, Alexandra. Just leave that to my colleague."

* * *

**So... Amira has a thing with looking after Pokemon, and Amira's Dad is working alongside Amber's uncle!**

**Anyway, did Amira and Amber survive the falling tree, and what did Amira's father mean by the fact that Jaden and Damien would be dealt with appropriately? Find out over the next few chapters! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So... Not really much to say but... TODAY IS EXACTLY ONE YEAR EVER SINCE I JOINED FANFICTION! Okay, hyper mood over. 'Cause in two days it is a year from when I uploaded my first fanfiction!**

* * *

"Where are those two? I mean, Amira left about two hours ago, and Amber about and hour and a half ago, and we haven't heard from them since…" Jaden sighed, looking at his Cyndaquil, who was resting on his lap, beginning to get over its injuries from the day before.

"I could try and call Amber- Wait a second! All of her stuff is still here, I can't…"

"The same with Amira…" Jaden stated, before he looked at some nearby trees and noticed that something had happened, and that there seemed to be a tree falling. What he didn't know was the fact that the falling tree was the one that Amia and Amber were on. Well, until the two boys heard the two girls shout for help.

Jaden was a bit shocked at first, before he remembered that as well as all of their belongings, Amira and Amber had left their Pokemon! Amira's being her Gengar, Blaziken, Tropius and Pidgey, and Amber's being her Banette.

"Okay, I'm going to-"

"Help me up, and get my sister's Pokemon! I should be able to move if her Tropius helps me!"

"Ugh, fine." Damien mumbled, thinking that the way that he suddenly interrupted in an angry tone was extremely similar to the way that Amira used to do the exact same thing to him and his friends.

But then, before the two of them could do anything, they heard something else from nearby, scaring them both. Then they realised that it was Amber, who looked badly injured.

"Woah, what happened to you?!" Damien then shouted, before Amber sighed, and pointed towards the trees.

"W- We were talking… And then a H- Heracross came… T- Tree knocked over… I- I let go just before it hit the ground, a- and I wasn't as badly hurt… And A- Amira got crushed by th- the tree, and… She was hurt already… She's really bad…"

* * *

"Uncle!"

"No, Alexandra! I'm busy!"

"But uncle-"

"I SAID NO!"

"ONE OF THEM HAVE ESCAPED!"

"... Alexandra. Don't be an idiot. They both got crushed by the tree. We both noticed it."

"Only Amira is there now though!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'VE DONE WHAT I HAVE HAD TO DO! NOW SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH AND DO SOMETHING FLIPPING USEFUL!" Alexanrda then began to cry as Amira's father then pushed her into the ground, before spitting at her in disgust.

_That was so scary… I won't be able to stand him for much longer if he keeps this up… But I have to put up with it. At least for now. This must have been how my cousin felt growing up after her mother died… Hopefully though, I can keep my secret concealed for a bit longer. After all, if I try to put off my uncle's plans for much longer, Amira could possibly get killed, and even worse, he could find out my true intentions! Man, being like an undercover cop sucks when you have to pretend to be bad!_

* * *

"Ouch! That hurts!" Amira yelled once her Gengar was easily able to get her out from under the tree, before she winced in pain.

"Sis! Your injury from yesterday-"

"I KNOW." Amira hissed loudly, before grasping her stomach. The injury which was barely closed up had been completely re-opened. She was feeling weak enough from the day before too, and she just wanted to sleep. But then, someone peered out from behind a tree, before grinning.

"Who are you?!" Jaden then yelled from where he was leaning on Amira's tropius, before the person slipped out from behind the tree and came out into sight. Amira kept her pained look on her face, but also showed a bit of disgust too.

"Alex."

"Amira! Shush! I shouldn't even be here!"

"Wait, you two already-" Damien began, showing that he and Amber must have already known Alexandra.

"Cousins."

"Anyway…" Amira seethed, before narrowing her eyes, "Why are you here?!..."

"I'm working undercover! Pow!" Alexandra smirked, before pretending to shoot Amira.

"Huh?"

"I've been working undercover! Well, an Oblivian friend asked for my help, and I'm working undercover for-"

"That dumb Skye?"

"HEY! You're stealing my thunder!"

"Which you stole from Pikachu."

"I didn't steal from a Pikachu!"

"That's disgusting."

"SHUT UP AMIRA!- Aww, damn! He probably heard that!"

"... What was that all about?..." Jaden then mumbled, before Alexandra noticed him.

"Aww! It's my cute little cousin Jaden!"

"I don't know you!" Jaden growled, before Alexandra folded her arms in frustration.

"Like brother, like sister, like cousin…" Amber whispered, before Damien nodded his approval of what Amber had just said.

"Anyway… Oh yeah! I forgot! Hehehe… Awkward… Well… Lets just say that you four had better watch each others' backs-"

"That sounds so familiar… Wait, that was you sending those scary, anonymous calls to me?!" Alexandra nodded, before she looked at her phone and bit her lip.

"I- I've got to go! Oh, and before I also forget… Ginger, could you call Skye for me and say that everything is going to plan? See ya!" Damien put on an angry face then, before he sighed.

"Wow… Nobody has actually heard from Skye for the past few weeks… I don't believe that she was helping her despite her mysterious absence…" Damien grumbled, before Amber shook her head. They didn't actually talk to Skye frequently, due to how often the two of them have ended up in comas or were injured on the job.

"Just call her, for Arceus' sake!"

"Amira, don't flip out just because Skye is related to your ex!"

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I AM FLIPPING OUT!" Amira then winced, before wiping away some tears that were beginning to form in her eyes and grasping her stomach. Moments later, she was caught by her Blaziken (which had been present the entire time) as she fell back after fainting.

"Aww, damn! CAN'T ARCEUS GIVE US A SMALL BREAK FROM GETTING HURT OR ATTACKED OR FOLLOWED BY STALKERS?!" Jaden then yelled, before Amira's Pidgey perched on his shoulder, and he began to feel the sarcasm building up inside him. "... I guess that I keep getting a bad angry streak… _Thank you_, Mum, for making me have mood swings like my sister.**"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is only a short chapter, for various different reasons. But, I do have a quick note that I kind of hope that anyone who reads my fanfictions read. I will be taking a hiatus for as short as a week, and up to a month or two on all of my fanfictions, with the exception of this one, which I still have many ideas for the next few chapters. I will be writing on FictionPress frequently though, so if you actually want signs that I am living, go there! Or maybe DeviantART, if you really have to. So yeah, only this fanfiction will be updated for a while.**

* * *

For a reason totally unknown to her, Amira, whilst unconscious, could hear faint yet melodious humming nearby. She wasn't able to see anything, because her surroundings were completely dark. But… She felt relaxed and calmed by it, because of how familiar it sounded.

_"Wow, Mummy! Pwetty song! Me wants to do pwetty song!"_

_"Hmm… I tell you what, why don't you try by yourself to see if you are able to copy me?"_

_"No, Mummy! You teach me!"_

Amira then heard a faint sigh, before she could just feel a sudden change in the atmosphere.

_"Oi! Brat! Clean up your stupid toys, or I will get Charizard to melt each and every one of them in front of you!"_

_"BARRET! STOP THAT NOW! She is only three years old, for Arceus' sake! She is still only a child!"_

_"SHE SHOULD DO EVERYTHING THAT I FLIPPING DEMAND, YOU STUPID WOMAN!"_

_"THAT'S IT, BARRET! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A GOOD MAN, AND OBVIOUSLY YOU HAVE CHANGED! I'M LEAVING WITH __**MY**__ DAUGHTER, AND GOING FAR, __**FAR**__ AWAY FROM YOU!"_

_"YOU WOULD HAVE NOWHERE TO GO!"_

_"OH, I DO HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO! BECAUSE GUESS WHAT, MY SON IS IN JOHTO WITH SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS HOW TO LOOK AFTER HIS CHILD!"_

_"... You won't be going. I'll make sure of that!"_

Moments later, Amira heard small footsteps running away, before she heard crying.

_"Pwease stop, Mummy and Daddy… Pwease stop…"_

Then came the loud scream, and even more child-like crying, before there was a what sounded like something had fell into the grass nearby.

* * *

Amira then suddenly shot upwards awake, gasping for breath with a cold sweat on her face. She was lying in a bed somewhere, and she didn't recognise the place. She shivered, before she noticed her jacket next to her, which she instantly shrugged over her shoulders to keep herself warm.

She then weakly stumbled onto her feet, before twitching the curtains there. She recognised the outside, it was Route 30, where she had met the annoying Amber and Damien, as well as her Pidgey. She sighed, knowing that she hadn't ended up in Goldenrod again. She was actually beginning to get annoyed with that city. One thing was for sure, come the time that she reaches Goldenrod, she would only spend a day or two there after talking to Whitney.

She then shivered again, before reaching out for the door handle, which was very cold, a sign that it hadn't been opened for a few hours.

However, she stopped as she heard talking. "Wow, you mean… This would soon be a Pokemon?!"

"You're making it sound like the many sorts of psychotic experiments that my older sister carries out frequently, usually on me."

"Aww, stop making it sound like you don't miss Garnet, you wittle guinea pig! I know you do miss her…"

"... Shut up."

"No, I don't think I will!"

"JUST SHUT UP! Sorry about those two lovebirds…"

"HEY!"

"Shut up, Amber-"

"No, I won't shut up because you told me to shut up! I'm shutting up now because I want to shut up!"

"AMBER! JUST SHUT UP."

"Hmm, now I won't, because you asked again!"

Amira facepalmed, despite not even having opened the door yet. Then she glanced at her PokeGear. It was only 2PM. She could try and get some sleep until evening, because she knew that she would be able to find comfort in the stars then.

So, she lay down, before wrapping the duvet around her, like a Kakuna. "I wish that you were still with me, Mum…" Amira whispered, feeling a tear fall down her face. That was one of her few 'soft' moments. When she wanted to see her Mum again, she would want to huddle up like she did when her Mum was alive, and she was sat on her lap.

She also hoped that she could try and find some comfort in imagining that she was a toddler again, but an image of her evil father kept popping up into her head.

Then, she got a sudden thought. She actually felt a slight pang of relief when she found out that Jaden was her brother. Maybe, just maybe, if she tried to locate more of her mother and great-grandmother's relatives, she may feel as though she has less of a reason to snap or wish that she were about two years old…

But then she yawned, and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

She had an idea as to where she could start though. Jaden, because he may have been told about their Mum as he grew up, or if not Jaden, the song that their Mum was renowned for humming, which she was apparently taught by a friend in Sinnoh, with one difference between their Mum and her friend, being that her friend played it with a leaf.

Amira then sighed, before shutting her eyes, hoping to actually have some sleep which would not actually leave her far too deep in her thoughts for as soon as she wakes up. And for once, she got what she wanted.

* * *

**Ah yes, another note.**

**Well, you know when this small conversation happens between Jaden and Amber:**

_"Shut up, Amber-"_

_"No, I won't shut up because you told me to shut up! I'm shutting up now because I want to shut up!"_

_"AMBER! JUST SHUT UP."_

_"Hmm, now I won't, because you asked again!"_

**Well, it is actually a real argument between me and my brother earlier today! I gave Amber's (what my Dad calls) 'Smart arse' comments. **

**So... Yeah... Well, that's it for now... Oh, I just realised that I say 'so' and 'well' a lot...**


End file.
